


One piece of chocolate

by Okumen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shinigami x Doctor | シニガミxドクター
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A gift, from me to you.</i> Although it might not always be chocolate.</p><p>Valentine's Day vignettes, for various canons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter: Charlie & Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading the books and I've been on the wikia a lot the last couple of days and Charlie intrigues me. Perhaps because of his love for dragons, since I love dragons. But because he's interesting (and the only Weasley sibling without a significant other) and I wish he appeared properly in the movies.

Valentines day has never been Charlie's favorite holiday. It's not that he dislikes chocolate, really, it's the opposite. He quite likes chocolate. The same goes for flowers.

No, what bothers him are the heart-felt confessions of love that suddenly washes over him.

Because despite his lack of interest, there are others who think differently from him.

A lot of others, to be fair.

Honestly, he doesn't understand it. He never showed any romantic interest in anyone; not to the girls (or boys) that approach him with hopeful looks in their eyes, and not to anyone else.

It's not very pleasant to turn down the tenth confession in a matter of hours, and as soon as classes end for the day, he sneaks out of the castle, and hurries down toward Hagrid's cottage. He carefully avoids anyone he sees. Perhaps he's overreacting, but he doesn't want to risk it. It's taxing to do the same thing over and over again.

It turns out that the game keeper isn't there at the moment, but Fang is snoozing by the porch and opens an eye to look at him for a brief moment. When he sits down on the ground beside the dog, the animal's big head moves up into his lap, and he scratches Fang behind an ear. He asks Fang what he thinks he ought to do. The day isn't over yet and he can only hope that the confessions have come to an end, so he doesn't have to hurt anyone else. He tried to do it gently, but it was hard.

"Specially when they start to shout and ask who you're dating, right?"

Charlie looks up, for a moment worried, but he relaxes again when it's only his older brother who sits down beside him. Bill smiles at him, and Charlie frowns a little. "You saw that?" he asks, thinking back on how one of the Slythering girls, one two years older than him (which meant that she should be in some of Bill's classes, right?) had snapped and demanded to know what his deal was.

He had been unable to explain.

"I don't understand, Bill," he says, and is silent as he considers how to explain what he can't even explain to himself. Bill is patient, and scratches Fang behind the other ear as he waits for his younger brother to figure out the words. "For some reason, I'm just not interested. In girls, or in boys. I just want to be friends, not anything more. Even if I really like someone, staying friends is enough for me. Why isn't it enough for everyone else?" He is silent for another moment, and Bill waits, as if knowing that there are more words on his brother's tongue. "Am I weird somehow?"

"Of course you're weird," Bill says, but he continues before Charlie gets a chance to droop sadly, like one of his animals. "But not because of that. You're weird because you're special. You're weird because you're my brother, and because you're a Weasley, and because everyone are weird. There's no one that isn't weird, Chuckles." He fondly ruffles his brother's hair. "It's because you're weird that you're you. And I love you for being you."

"Then why don't I have any interest in relationships?" Charlie asks, leaning against his brother. "I told some and they think I'm bad weird."  
"You're not bad weird, baby brother," Bill says, and there's something in the tone of his voice that makes Charlie look up, to survey his brother's face closer. Was his brother offended on his account? He doesn't ask, and only listens when Bill continues. "Some people just aren't interested in things like that. Sometimes it's because they just haven't found the right one yet, and sometimes it's just because they're not inclined that way. There's nothing weird or wrong with that, it's just who you are."

Charlie doesn't really get it. But he's only twelve and Bill is only fourteen, so there's bound to be things they don't understand. But his older brothers advices are the best, they always have been, and he leans into Bill's hand as his brother combs his fingers through his hair.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Charlie, who has closed his eyes and almost dozed off, feels his brother carefully shifting, and he hears the rustling of fabric. Then he hears his brother say his name, and he opens an eye to look at Bill, much in the manner Fang had looked at Charlie when he got down to the cottage. He makes a sound of acknowledgement, and then blinks as he feels Bill's hand in his and then he feels something heavy getting dropped into his palm. He looks down, feeling cold metal against his skin, and he turns the item over. It's a bracelet, he thinks. A bracelet with a Chinese dragon, coiled around a neutrally colorless, small stone that gleams in the sunlight.

He lifts his head from Bill's shoulder, and lifts it closer to his face so he can see it better. "For me?" he asks, and he can feel Bill nod. "Yeah, since I figured this day might upset you. I found it in Hogsmeade last time I was there. The stone changes color depending on your mood when you wear it, and I know you love dragons." Charlie nods eagerly, "Yeah," His eyes are glowing, and he slips it onto his wrist. The stone shifts color, turning a brilliant blue; the same blue as Charlie's eyes. Charlie looks between the bracelet and his older brother, a grin on his face. "What does that mean?" he asks curiously, and Bill smiles at the look on his brother's face. He shifts, wraps an arm around Charlie, and leans his cheek against his hair. "That you're relaxed," he explains, and he nuzzles his nose against the short red hair, feeling that his mood, too, is reflected in the stone.


	2. ShiniDoku: Souma x Ayumu

Souma has always admired Ayumu. Or, at least since Ayumu got mugged. Yeah, it's weird, and Ayumu doesn't get it either, but suddenly the kid had an incredible amount of respect for him. _It is weird._ And then Ayumu is a Tokusatsu fan. And Tokusatsu has a tendency to be weird.

But even weirder; it's been years since then and Souma _knows_ that the only thing Ayumu likes about Souma is his face. Because there's no doubt that Souma is a handsome guy, and to boot; he's still young for being a class rep and doctor of Gokurakuen. It's good to use this for PR advantages. His personality is stupid though, and he's irresponsible and gets himself into trouble all the time, and Ayumu doesn't get how Souma is able to keep that important position since his class never gets any jobs and only consists of three members, Souma incuded.

But, that isn't important. Except Souma's stupidity sort of is important _all the time_ and probably even more right now.

See, the nineteen year old doctor is standing beside Ayumu, had come into his messy office that was filled with cables and computers and what-you-may-have appliances, and now he is standing there with eyes practically sparkling.

It reminds Ayumu (in an almost eerie way) of when Souma was about ten years younger and had first turned those big, admiring eyes toward Ayumu.

"Kajicchan," he is saying now, clutching something beind his back. Wait, what? What is he hiding? "Kajicchan, a moment of your time."

He is being formal, and that is almost creepy. Or a little scary. Or both. Is the guy sick? "Fine..? But make it fast, I need to finish this so I can catch Super Hero Time." And after that he was going to sleep, because he had been pulling an all-nighter.

Souma nods, and suddenly he thrusts a package into Ayumu's unsuspecting hands, and Ayumu almost drops the art board pen he was holding as he catches the box. Then suddenly, Souma is close, a hand on Ayumu's chin, tilting his face up, and the techie stares with wide eyes at Souma. (He notices again how damn _good looking_ Souma is.) Their lips brush together, very lightly, almost without even touching, and then Souma rushes off. Ayumu can swear that he can see red on Souma's ears, but he's soon out of sight, leaving a stunned Ayumu behind.

For several long moments, Ayumu just stares at the empty doorway. Then he licks his lips. They're tingling. _But we barley touched...._ The thought passes briefly through his mind (unwanted, the image of Souma's face, so close, so handome, mingles with those thoughts), and a few moments later, he turns his gaze, slowly, to the box in his hands. There's a card by the ribbon, but Souma has written it, and it's entirely illegible.

So Ayumu moves on to the contents; perhaps he can figure it out from there?

Special Kamen Rider chocolate. Souma got him special limited valentine chocolate.

Wait, valentine? Is it already valentine? But isn't that _next_ week? Ayumu looks at the clock on one of his many computer screens. Nope, it's today alright. Wow, okay then, alright. That means that the card... Ayumu squints at the horrible crow feet that are Souma's handwriting, putting more effort into attempting to read it. "Does that really say _Be my Forever Valentine?_ How tacky, Souma." But Ayumu can't help the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The color meaning chart I went by was this one; http://i.imgur.com/Rw1dXSy.jpg


End file.
